The Fox's Friend
by MadxHatter123
Summary: The entire Uchiha clan has been slaughter. All that is left is the one responsable, Itachi Uchiha. Elsewhere, there is a new student at the Ninja Academy, and he has become friends with a certain blonde haired boy, with a secret that can change everything
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is MadxHatter. I have recently become interested in reading fan fics, mainly Naruto and Bleach ones. I decided I'd like to try my hand at making some, so, here's my first one. Now, the first chapter will be kind of short, more like a test chapter to see if people like the idea. I know not many people will probably read it, but if I get a few positive reviews, I will continue the story. If I do, I will try to keep an update schedule of posting every Saturday. Alright, enough of my ranting, please enjoy, The Fox's Friend.

Chapter 1:

Naruto was once again sitting alone during lunch. He couldn't understand why no one wanted to talk to him, and why all the adults seemed to hate him. He wasn't particularly bad, he did pull a few pranks here and there, but they were all harmless. He's sighed, thinking the same thing he always did during lunch.

'Why does no one like me?'

"Hey, did you hear?" Naruto heard a near by instructor whisper. "What?" "Apparently, Itachi Uchiha went insane and killed his whole clan, including his parents and little brother."

"What! Have they caught him yet?" "No, he did it last night and escaped the village. No one knows where he went"

"Jeez, a whole clan wiped out in one night. The Hokage can not be pleased"

Naruto was shocked by what he heard. Sasuke, the classes number one student and crush of all the girls was dead? Killed by his own brother. Jeez. The girls of the class will not be happy.

"Excuse me?" Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden voice. He looked up and saw a boy he never saw before standing in front of him. He wore black shorts, a gray t-shirt, and had on dark sunglasses. He had spiky black hair, and was about as tall as Naruto.

"Is it ok if I eat lunch with you?" Asked the new kid. "Y-you want to eat lunch with me?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, why not?" "Well, its just most of the other kids don't seem to like me…"

"Why not, you seem like a nice person?" Responded the kid. "R-really?" "Yeah. My names Isamu Hara. You?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Hara-san"

"Just call me Isamu. I hate using all that honorific stuff." Said Isamu.

(Later that day)

Isamu got home found his Mom still unpacking boxes. "Okaa-san, Okaa-san!" Yelled Isamu as he gave his Mom a hug. "What is it Isamu?" Asked his mom. "I had a great first day at the academy. I even made a friend." "Really!" ask Isamu's Mom "What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's really nice and funny, but for some reason the other kids don't seem to like him." "Really? I wonder why. He doesn't cause any trouble does he?" "No," replied Isamu, "but he does like to pull pranks."

"Really… Well, as long as he doesn't get you in trouble its fine. So, do you want to go get something to eat?" Asked Isamu's Mom.

"Yeah, can we get ramen? Naruto told me about this place he likes called Ichiraku's." "Sure. Maybe we'll see your friend there." Isamu's mom said as they walked out the door.

(A little while later)

Naruto had just started on he's fifth bowl of ramen when the sheet behind him opened.

"Ah, welcome to Ichiraku's!" Yelled Teuchi , owner of the small ramen shop. Naruto turned to see who it was that walked in and was surprised to see his new friend Isamu and an older woman that looked a bit like him.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Said Isamu as he sat down. "Hey Isamu, who's that lady?" "Oh, that's my Okaa-san, Naruto." Replied Isamu.

"Oh hello, you must be my son's friend, Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Akane." Replied Isamu's Mom, now known as Akane.

"It's nice to meet you Akane. Isamu told me you guy's just moved here. But he didn't say where you lived before." Said Naruto. Akane got a sad look in her eyes before she replied, "Isuma and I used to live out in the woods in a nice little house, but something happened that made us have to move here."

"Ah," said Naruto, noticing the sad look, and he decided not to push any further. "So, how do you two like Konoha so far?"

"It's nice, and really quiet." Said Akane. "And really big. It's going to take me forever to learn the layout." Replied Isamu.

"Oh, Okaa-san, we still haven't order anything yet!" "Your right." Replied Akane. "Excuse me, we would like to order. I'll have some Zaru Ramen" "And I'll have some beef ramen please." Asked Isamu.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi replied. "So," said Akane, "tell us a bit about yourself Naruto." "Yeah, I didn't get to ask much about you during lunch." Isamu added.

"Well, you already know my name, so, I love ramen, and… well that's mostly what I like. Oh, and I am going to grow up to be Hokage of the village, so that everyone will acknowledge me, and stop giving me mean looks." Naruto told them as their ramen arrived.

"Oh yeah, Isamu told me people seemed to not like you, do you know why Naruto?" Asked Akane. "No," sighed Naruto, "they just always have." "Hmm, well don't your parents do anything about it?"

"I-I don't have any parents." Naruto told her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Akane said, covering her mouth slightly. "It's ok, most people don't."

"Well, if you want, I could take care of you." Akane told him. "R-really!" Naruto asked surprised. "Sure, We have plenty of room at our new place. I'll just have to ok it with the Hokage first."

"O-ok." Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl. "When do you think you can let me know?" "Well I'll go tomorrow while you and Isamu are at the academy. And hopefully, you'll be staying with us tomorrow night."

"R-really! Well, I'm going to head home and clean up some things to be safe. I'll see you tomorrow Isamu and Akane. Goodbye!" "Bye Naruto!" Isamu yelled while waving goodbye.

"You were serious right Okaa-san?" Isamu asked Akane. "Oh course, by tomorrow evening, you should have a brother." Akane said while smiling at her son.

'I had to go anyway to inform them of what happened to us anyway.' Akane thought to herself 'I think I'm going to find out why that poor child is being treated the way he is too.'

(The next day)

Akane was shocked be what the Hokage told her. She never knew that the Nine-tails had gotten free. But she did know the Hokage was taking a big risk telling her this. It was, after all, against the law to tell any one about it, he had informed.

But he figured that if she was going to be taking care of the child, she should know the truth about him. She also understood that Naruto was the creature's jailer, and not the creature itself. She could tell he was a sweet boy, and she would do what ever she could to make sure he stayed that way, no matter how people treated him.

She also knew it was her duty, as last of the Uchiha, to make sure that thing stayed contained.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I only got one review… That's good enough for me to continue the story. I have some things to make clear. Even though Naruto was adopted into a family, he still behaved like his normal self. Now, he is more skilled in taijutsu, but is still horrible with ninjutsu. Oh, and 5 years have pasted since the last chapter. Oh, and I forgot this in the last chapter but-

*Door slams open*

Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU KILL ME OFF!

Me:…I had a very good reason. If you didn't die, I would have to leave one of the other Rookie 9 out, and I like them all more than you. You're too emo.

Sasuke: I AM NOT!

Me: THAN STOP MOPING ABOUT ITACHI AND YOUR CLAN AND STOP FOLLOWING THAT GUY PRETENDING TO BE MADARA! NOW GET OUT! *grabs Sasuke and throws him out a window*

Ok, as I was saying, I do not own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 2:

Naruto was fleeing from some instructors. He had just finished painting all the Hokage faces without, somehow, bring noticed until he was finished. He just lost the last of them, when he heard someone land behind him.

"Ah crap."

"Yeah you better 'Ah crap' Naruto. Mom is going to kill you for that." Naruto turned to see his brother, Isamu, standing behind him.

"Yeah, but those guys will never be as good as me." Replied Naruto.

"Whatever, lets just go before you get me in trouble too for missing school."

"Aww, do we have to go. It's sooo boring."

"Yes, you know you're behind all the rest of us. Besides, I need you as a shield to keep all those stupid girls away from me. Ever since I shot to the head of the class, the girls have been bugging me non-stop."

"Well duh. It also doesn't help that you look like that Sasuke kid who died a few years back. Hey, why do you think that is?"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Isamu knew the truth about his heritage. But Akane told him he couldn't tell anyone, not even Naruto.

She and his dad had left the village when they were still only 13 years old because their clans did not want the two together. A Hyuga and a Uchiha being in love had never happened before. That is, until Akane and Hikaru met.

Hikaru Hyuga was a member of one of the very low Hyuga family branches. But, he had a very advanced Byakugan and was extremely skilled in the Gentle Fist. He had left the village before the next heir to the village could turn three, so he was spared of the Hyuga Curse Mark.

Akane Uchiha was born with the Sharingan active, and with two tomoe in each eye. She had fully mastered it by the age of 9. It was consider the most powerful Sharingan of her time.

The two met when they were placed on the same squad. They fell in love after a few missions together. They were together a year when both of their clans found out and ordered them to stop seeing each other. They refused and fled the village soon after.

Akane was 21 when she became pregnant with Isamu. He was born two days before the Kyubi attacked Konoha. He was born with the Hyuga eyes, except with a redish tint instead of a purple one.

It was soon discovered that Isamu's eyes were something new. His eyes turned out to be a very powerful combination of the Byakugan and Sharingan. When activated, His eyes became Sharingan red with all the tomoes, but his pupil still blended in with the rest of his eyes. The veins around his eyes also bulged out. His family decided to give it a new name. They called it the Byasharigan.

A month before Isamu and Akane went to Konoha, their home was attacked in the middle of the night by bandits. Hikaru was killed in his sleep, while Akane had been in Isamu's room when they were attacked. Akane managed to kill most of them, causing the rest to flee. She burned Hikaru's body, and left with Isamu.

She decided to return to Konoha, hoping no one would recognize her. Luckily, almost no one did. Except for the Hokage. She told him what happened, and he allowed her to rejoin the village. And agreed to keep their secret.

(A/N You're all probably why I'm telling you all this already. The answer is simple, I wanted to get the explanation about Isamu's eye's out of the way so I wouldn't have to type it later. Now, if I decide to let other characters know about his eyes, I can just say something like "And Isamu told so-and-so about how he got his eyes." or something like that. Now, let's get back to present day stuff.)

5 years had pasted since Naruto joined Isamu's and Akane's family. He now wore a green T-shirt with a black jacket over it, along with black knee length shorts. Isamu, now 3 inches taller than Naruto, wore a blue T-shirt with a dark gray jacket over top, and shorts similar to Naruto's. He also had on a pair of dark sunglass, similar to Shino's.

Naruto and Isamu got to class just before it began. Unfortunately for Naruto, Iruka had been told about Naruto's stunt. He yelled and made ever one retake a henge test. Isamu passed the test easily, but Naruto decided to pull another stunt and used his Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy jutsu) and gave Iruka (and most of the males in the class) a nosebleed. This caused Isamu to proceed to hit Naruto in the head and yell at him to never use that technique in front of him again. Then, it was time to go home.

When they got home, they were confronted by a very angry Akane.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT NARUTO! I RASIED YOU BETTER!" screamed Akane.

"Sorry, Okaa-san."

"Ohhhhhh no, you're not getting off that easy. You going back up there and cleaning those statues all by yourself."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"YOU KNOW WHY MISTER! NOW GO!"

"Is it ok if I go with him Okaa-san?" Asked Isamu.

"…Yes, but stay out of trouble, I know he sometimes manages to pull you into his mischief too. Oh, and I won't be here when you get home. The Hokage has a mission for me and I probably won't be back until after your graduation. I expect to see you both with shiny new headbands when I get back. And Naruto, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you don't have to clean those faces. Iruka will be there watching you, too."

"Awww, …ok. Lets go Isamu."

"Alright, be safe Okaa-san. Love you. Narutooo..."

"Oh yeah, love you too Okaa-san" Yelled Naruto as he ran toward the statues.

(a few hours later)

"AHHHHH! THIS STUFF IS SO HARD TO SCRUB OUT!" Complained Naruto as he started to scrub the thirds statue.

"Then you shouldn't have done it Naruto. You should have known you would have to clean it later." Iruka yelled down.

Isamu had sat there for most of the time, staring out at the village as Naruto cleaned, when he suddenly sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, are there anymore brushes left?"

"Yes, why Isamu?" Iruka asked him.

"I'm bored and decided to help Naruto finish so we can go get something to eat."

"Ok, but we'll need to raise the platform."

"Nah, I can just walk down." Isamu replied as he grabbed a broom and proceed to walk down the forth's face and began to scrub off the paint.

"…WHAT! How can you walk on a wall like that Isamu." Yelled Naruto as he and Iruka stared in disbelief.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, my dad taught me how to walk on walls like this before he died, also taught me how to walk on water." Isamu replied calmly.

"REALLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TEACH ME ISAMU!"

"Because I didn't feel like it Naruto. You'll learn it eventually."

"Ahh whatever." Naruto said as he went back to scrubbing.

"Hey guys, If you finish up soon, I'll take you guys to get some ramen." Iruka called down to the Naruto and Isamu.

"RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto while Isamu just grunted.

(a few days later)

Naruto sat on the swing out behind the academy while he watched all the other kids celebrate graduating. Isamu walked up and told Naruto that he was sorry he didn't graduate with everyone else.

"Hey, you want to go home and have some ramen." Isamu asked trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Nah, you go on a head, I'm gonna sit here for a bit."

"…Hn, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Don't stay too long." Isamu said as he walked away.

As Naruto watched Isamu walk away, Mizuki, another academy instructor, appeared next to Naruto and told him a way to graduate.

(A few hours later)

Iruka and Isamu had just found Naruto to tell him how stupid he was for taking a forbidden scroll when Muzuki appeared and attacked Iruka.

"AHH! Ugh, why, why Muzuki?" Iruka asked as he fell to his knees.

"Because, I knew I'd be able to use that demon brat to get the scroll for me. And, I'd be able to get the rest of the village finally mad enough to finally get rid of him." Muzuki said as he smirked.

"What, what do you mean demon." Naruto asked while Isamu thought the same.

"Hahaha, you know that Kyubi demon that attacked the village 12 years ago?"

"Yeah, the forth Hokage killed it, didn't he?" Naruto asked confused.

"No Naruto, he didn't. He sealed it away in a new born baby. Namely, you."

At this, both Naruto and Isamu eyes went wide.

"What? Why would the forth do that? You lying." Naruto yelled back.

"No Naruto, I'm not. It's because of that thing that everyone hates you Naruto."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NARUTO! ISAMU! NARUTO! RUN!" Iruka yelled.

Isamu then grabbed Naruto and ran with him to get away.

"Hmph, I'll deal with you later Iruka. After I kill those to brats."

Muzuki chased after Naruto and Isamu and caught up. Just as a giant shuriken he threw at them was about to hit, Iruka appeared and took the hit.

"AGH! *coughs* Naruto, I never hated you. I never blamed you for what the Kyubi did to my parents. I know it wasn't you who took them from me. You're just the one who keeps that thing from kill more people. Naruto, I accept you as the hero the forth wanted you to be."

"HAH, who cares, you'll all be dead soon." Muzuki said as he started to walk towards them.

"Hn, Naruto, I think it's time you show us that new jutsu of yours, and you should show Muzuki you Taijutsu skills." Isamu told Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, the forest was filled with hundreds of clones of Naruto. And not illusions, solid, real clones.

"LETS GET HIM!" they all yelled at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Muzuki yelled as the clones proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

(one long beating later)

"Ok, Naruto, you can open you eyes now." Iruka said as Naruto opened them. He noticed Iruka's headband was gone as he said, "Congratulations Naruto. You graduate."

"Good job, bro." Isuma said as he watched as Naruto leapt onto Iruka and hugged him.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A/N I think I'll stop there. I don't know if I'll always be able to do long chapters like this. I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. Oh, and if the quality seemed to go down near the end, it's because by the time I got there it was 3 am. And I'm tired as hell. Night, and please Rate and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I'm tired. School is sooo tiring. I'm sure none of you care though. Oh, and Sasuke has been bugging me all week about not having him in the story, so I decided to let him do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Naruto does not belong to Hatter. Isamu and Akane do, but no one else does, unless he introduces someone else. Highly doubtful though.

Me:…I SAID THE DISCLAIMER NOT ALL THAT!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Oh, and I just realized the last chapter wasn't as long as I thought, it just felt like that because of how long it took me to write it. Oh, and I am also looking into a beta. I'm not fully sure on how to get one, so it would be helpful if someone sent me a message explaining how it works. Thanks. :)

Chapter 3:

A few days pasted since Naruto and Isamu became Genin. They spent most of the time training and speculating who would be on their team.

"So, who do you think you'll be with Naruto." Isamu asked his brother as he dodged a kick to the head.

"Well, with you at the top of the class, and me making sure I'm at the bottom, hopefully will be together." Naruto replied as thrust his fist toward Isamu's chest.

Isamu grabbed Naruto's hand and flipped over him and sent his palm towards his back. Naruto spun and back-flipped away to avoid his palm.

"Yeah, bet you can't way to drop that "dead-last" act. You're much more talented than we let those bakas think." Isamu said as he dashed toward Naruto.

"Yeah, well I hope they put us with someone with at least some talent."

"Yeah, god I hope I don't get any fan girls on my team. Oh god, I would be horrified if those sotukas Sakura or Ino got put on my team." Isamu said as Naruto dodged another punch.

"Heh, how much you want to bet they come charging into class tomorrow and try to sit next to you." Naruto said as he sweep kicked at Isamu's feet.

"God, I hope not, woah." Isamu said as Naruto's kick connected and tripped him up. "Crap!"

Naruto proceeded to jump on top of Isamu and aim a punch at his head. His fist stopped just before it connected with Isamu's face.

"I win."

"Hn, you've improved. And I'll bet 763 yen (around ten us dollars) against them doing that." Isamu said as Naruto helped him up.

"Heh, that's going to be some easy money for me."

"Yeah, I don't know why I took the bet. Tomorrow is going to suck."

(Next day)

Isamu and Naruto got to the academy early and sat in their normal spot near the back of the class room. As more students started to come in, a slight rumbling could be heard.

"Ah crap, their goes my money." Isamu sighed as he handed the money to Naruto.

Sudden the door to the room burst open and Ino and Sakura could be seen trying to push past each other.

"I GOT HERE FIRST BILLBOARD BROW! I'M SITTING NEXT TO ISAMU!"

Yelled Ino as she pushed Sakura behind her.

"NO WAY INO-PIG! I GOT HERE FIRST! I'M SITTING NEXT TO HIM!" Sakura yelled back.

Suddenly Isamu slammed his hands on top of his desk, startling everyone, and stood up. "NETHER OF YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO ME! MY BROTHER IS SITTING THERE!" Isamu yelled shocking everyone. Usually, Isamu is almost as quite as Shino usually is.

"God, you crazy girls are so annoying. Thank god I finally graduated from this place. I never have to deal with you girls ever again." Isamu said as he sat back down.

Naruto could barely hold a straight face. "Um, Isamu, you now none of them were every informed we were brothers right."

"Hmm, really? I'm sure it came up at some point."

"Nope. It never did."

"Hmm. Well…"

"WHAT!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

"But Naruto's last name is Uzimaki and yours is Hara." Ino stated, still shocked by the news.

"Well, actually, as of five years ago, it became he became Naruto Hara. My adopted brother." Isamu stated as he adjusted his glasses to make sure his eyes were still covered. "You sure no one ever said anything Naruto? I'm sure Iruka-sensei would have said something."

"Nope, but now that they know, maybe they'll be nicer. Heh, should we tell them you helped me with most of my pranks?" Naruto replied.

"Well, you kind of just did, plus, maybe if all the stupid fan girls know the truth about me, they'll lose interest."

"Hey, wait a second, why is Naruto here anyway? He failed his test." Sakura said as she finally came down from Isamu's shocking reveals, along with everyone else.

"You all see the Hitai-ate on my right?" Naruto said as he jiggled it on his forehead.

"Naruto helped bust the traitor Muzuki last night. He tried to steal something from the Hokage and Naruto managed to stop him." Isamu told them all, further shocking their classmates.

It was that particular moment Iruka decided to enter the class room.

"Everyone sit down." Iruka said as he came in.

The first few minutes of class consisted of Iruka giving a speech about them finally being ninja and different boring things. Finally he started announcing teams.

Naruto and Isamu mostly spaced out until they heard one of their names.

"Team 7. Naruto Hara." This confirmed what Isamu and Naruto told everyone early, finally squashing to doubts a few still had them. "Isamu Hara. Hinata Hyuga." At this both Isamu and Naruto jumped up and cheered.

"YES! NO FANGIRLS!" Isamu added to his cheer.

"Ah hem."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." They both said as they sat back down.

"*Sighs* Team 8. Sakura Haruno. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame."

Isuma and Naruto ignored the team after that.

"Team 10. Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara. Ok, after lunch break, you will all return here and meet your new sensei's. I wish you all luck." Iruka said.

After Iruka left, Naruto and Isamu got up and went over to where Hinata was sitting.

"Hey Hinata, want to eat lunch with us." Naruto asked as they got to her.

As soon as Naruto said this, Hinata turned bright red. "O-ok, N-naruto-kun. I-I would e-enjoy t-that." She stuttered as Isamu got a strange combination of a smirk and a frown on his face.

'Naruto, you have no idea how lucky you are to have her affection.' Isamu thought to himself as they left the class room. They went to a nearby park and found a bench under some shade.

"S-so, I-Isamu-kun, I-I was wondering, w-why do y-you always w-wear t-those g-glasses." Hinata asked as they ate their lunch.

"Yeah, I just realized, I never saw you without them. Why do you always wear those sunglasses?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, I-I don't think I can tell you. I promised mom…" Isamu said as he looked down.

"Aw come on. It can't be that big of a deal."

"*Sighs* …If I show you, you can't tell anyone, especially you Hinata."

"M-me? W-why?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it kind of has to do with your clan Hinata." Said as he removed his glasses.

Both Hinata and Naruto gasped as they saw his reddish-white eyes.

"Your eyes look just like Hinata's. But reddish instead." Naruto whispered.

"Y-yeah, w-why d-do y-you h-have H-Hyuga e-eyes!" Hinata stuttered, still staring.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Isamu told them about his mother and father being apart of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans, respectively. He told them how they fell in love and ended up fleeing the village. They also found out about why he and his mother came to the village and why his dad wasn't there. He also told them about his eyes and their power. At the end, they were both speechless.

"Hinata, you can't tell anyone in your clan about me, and Naruto, you can't tell mom I told you, ok?" Isamu asked them when he was done. They both nodded. "Good. I think it's time to go meet our new sensei now." Isamu said as he put his glasses back on and stood up. Hinata and Naruto soon followed.

(A few hours later)

Naruto, Isamu, and Hinata were the only ones left in the classroom. The other students sensei's had come and gone until those three were the only ones left. Isamu had to pull Naruto away from the door as he tried to set up a simple prank using a chalkboard eraser.

"HEY! LET GO! HE DESERVES IT!" Naruto yelled as Isamu forced him into a seat.

"Two things Bro. One, he's a Jonin, he won't fall for that. Two, we want to make a good first impression. That is not how you do it." Isamu replied as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Grr, whatever." Naruto said as the door slid open.

A man with Gravity defying, spiky grey hair, a face mask and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye.

"Hmm, first impression… indifferent. Meet me on the roof of the academy in five minutes." The Jonin said as he walked away.

(Five minute later)

The three Genin sat in front of the Jonin as he sat on the railing of the roof.

"So, tell me about yourselves" The Jonin asked the three Genin.

"U-um, s-sensei, shouldn't you tell use about y-yourself f-first." Hinata asked the Jonin.

"Hmm, ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things. I also dislike many things. My hobbies… are none of your business. My dreams and plans for the future…well I don't really have any."

'We only learned his name.' They all thought, with Hinata stuttering a few words.

"You first blonde."

Naruto growled as he said. "My name is Naruto Hara. I like ramen, my brother Isamu, my mom Akane, and anyone who is nice to me. I dislike the time it takes to make instant cup ramen, and everyone who looks down on me. My hobby is training with my brother. My dream and plan for the future is to become Hokage and get all the villagers to respect me."

"Ok, now you spiky." Said Kakashi.

"Me? Well my name is Isamu Hara. I like pocky, my brother Naruto, and my mom. I dislike fan girls, and anyone that is mean to my brother. My hobbies, well, I'd rather not tell you guys. My dream and plans for the future are to become a great ninja that can help my brother be a great Hokage."

"Interesting. Ok, you're next purple eyes."

"O-ok. M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. I-I like… m-my friends. I-I d-dislike anyone w-who is m-mean for no r-reason, a-and f-fighting f-for no r-reason. M-my hobbies I-include c-cooking and g-gardening. M-my dreams and p-plans for t-the f-future is t-to be a g-great leader f-for my c-clan."

"Hmm, we need to work on that stutter. Well, now that we all know each other better, go home and rest up for our first mission tomorrow. It's a survival exercise. Oh, and don't eat any breakfast. Your likely to throw up."

At this, they all paled.

'We're screwed' Thought Naruto and Isamu.

'T-that sounds s-scary.' Hinata thought to herself.

'This is going to be fun' Kakashi thought to himself.

A/N Well, that's another chapter down. Next up is the bell test, and maybe the beginning of the wave mission. That's when things are going to start straying from the main story. …GET BACK HERE WITH MY PIZZA POCKETS SASUKE!

Sasuke: NEVER!

*Benny hill music plays as Hatter chases Sasuke around the room*


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I did have a mini-rant about school related stuff, but the school event got postponed to next weekend, so it can wait until then. Sooo, take it away Sasuke.

Sasuke: *huddled in corner in fetal position whispering* So sick, so sick, you people are so sick.

Me:…Oh yeah. I punished Sasuke for taking my pizza pockets by making him look at NaruSasu porn…Well whatever, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been with Hinata before the time skip. Oh, and I edited a few things in the last chapter, nothing big. And one last thing, the first part of the chapter will focus on Hinata, and her thoughts on what she was told.

Chapter 4:

Hinata separated from Isamu and Naruto when they came to an intersection that led to the Hyuga compound. Hinata was still confused on how Isamu could have such eyes. As far as she knew, it was impossible for two kekkei genkai's to combine into a new one. Of course, there was never a report of a Hyuga and a Uchiha having a child before, so you never know. She walked through the gates of the compound and nodded to the branch member on guard duty. As she was heading to her room she heard her dad call her. She went in and he asked her to tell him who her new team mates were.

"W-well, my new t-teammates are I-isamu H-hara and N-naruto H-hara." Hinata replied quietly.

"Hmm, really. Well, I can't say I approve of Naruto, but maybe working with the top student in your class will help you improve you skills. Who is your new sensei?"

"K-kakashi H-hatake." She replied.

Hiashi's eyebrow rose at this. "Really? Well, with such a capable shinobi as your sensei, I expect to see major improvement. You may now leave."

"H-hai father." Hinata said as she stood and left.

She went to her room, changed into night clothes, and went to sleep, excited to see Naruto again in the morning.

(The next morning)

Hinata woke up around 5am, washed up, got dressed and got her gear. She left and headed toward training ground 3. When she got there, she found Naruto asleep next to a pile of logs, with Isamu standing nearby.

"Kon'nichiwa I-isamu-kun. H-have you b-been waiting l-long?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him.

"Nah, we got he only a few minutes ago. I had to drag Naruto out of bed to get here thought. I knew he shouldn't have stayed up watching those action movies." Isamu said as he walked over and kicked Naruto awake.

"Oi, wake up you lazy baka."

"Huh, wha- I AM NOT A BAKA, TEME!" Naruto yelled back after realizing what Isamu said.

Isamu's vain throbbed and he yelled back, "I AM NOT A TEME!" Naruto then stuck his tongue out and sat back down against the rock he was leaning against.

"Hn, I woke you up cause I want both of your opinions on something. Do you guys think I should tell Kakashi-sensei about my eyes too?" Isamu asked.

"No, we don't know enough about him yet to be sure he won't go blabbing to anyone." Naruto replied.

"I-I agree with N-naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Alright, you guys are probably right, and Hinata, I was wondering, my dad did teach me a bit about the gentle fist fighting style, and I was wondering if you would be able to teach me more. Although, it might be possible I know more about it than you do… If that's the case, I can teach you instead." Isamu said.

"Y-yeah, sure I-isamu. That w-would be g-great. M-maybe after the t-test, you c-can show me w-what you know." Replied Hinata as she blushed a little.

"Alright."

They were waiting for three hours before Kakashi finally showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi approached them.

"Sorry, a black cat walked in front of me on the way here, so I had to take the long way around to get here." Kakashi lied.

"LIER!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up so we can start the test already." Isamu told Naruto as he nodded at Kakashi.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted as Kakashi began to explain what they were doing.

"Well, you guys are going to try to retrieve these bells from me," Kakashi said as he showed them said bells, "and those who do not retrieve a bell will be tied to on of those stumps over there." Kakashi then pointed to said stumps and the one in the middle had a clock on top of it. "I set that clock to 12 noon. Also, if you do not have a bell by then, you will not receive lunch."

Queue the stomach growls.

"So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast." Isamu said as he rubbed his stomach along with the other two.

"Oh, and they will have to return to the academy." Kakashi added.

"…WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Well, now that that's settled, begin."

As soon as Kakashi said that, Naruto and Hinata started to jump away in separate directions, only to be have Isamu grab them both by the collars and disappear with them.

'Hmm,' thought Kakashi, 'It seems the black haired one already figured the test out.'

In a near by clearing, Isamu appeared and let go of both Naruto and Hinata.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled as he got up.

"Shut up baka. Do you want him to find us?" Isamu whispered. "What he told us to do doesn't seem right. He made it seem like we should work against each other, and my dad told me teamwork is the most important thing a shinobi has. I think he's testing our ability to work together." Isamu told them.

"T-that makes s-sense." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, so what's the plan then?" Naruto asked.

"Well first, we should decide who gets the bells. I think you and Hinata should get them. You both have big goals to achieve, so I don't mind going back to the academy." Isamu told them.

"What! No, you worked the hardest out of all of us, I'll go back." Naruto said as he shock his head.

"N-no! I-I'll go back. You both are much more t-talented than me." Hinata told them.

"NO! I told you both that I will go back and that is final." Isamu demanded. Naruto opened his mouth to keep arguing but the look Isamu gave him made him shut it.

"F-fine. But I'm not happy about it." Naruto told him.

"M-me ether. B-but if you r-really want it t-that way, I-I'll go with it." Hinata said as she lowered her head.

"Ok, now we plan an attack." Isamu told them satisfied they agreed with him.

(A few minutes later)

Kakashi was still standing where he started reading a certain orange book. Suddenly, a group of shuriken appeared and flew toward Kakashi. He quickly dodged them and turned to face where they came from. Isamu appeared before him in a normal taijustu stance.

"Hmm, decided to take me on alone? Guess I was wrong about you figuring out the real purpose of the test. Or did your teammates not believe you when you told them?" Kakashi asked.

Isamu just frown and charged Kakashi. As he reached him, he jumped and aimed a kick at Kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked and tried to grab Isamu's leg. Isamu quickly turned his legs away from Kakashi and tried to punch him. Kakashi grabbed Isamu's fist and quickly twisted it behind his back. Kakashi was about to start lecturing Isamu on what he did wrong when Isamu poofed into smoke and Kakashi found himself holding a log. Isamu appeared behind him and tried to grab the bells, but Kakashi jumped away before he could. Kakashi looked up to see Isamu smirking at him. Next thing he knew, his left arm felt numb and he couldn't move it. He quickly turned to find Hinata behind him with her Byakugan active. He quick jumped away only to have five Naruto's jump at him and grab his legs, arms and torso. Isamu and Hinata quickly ran at him, with Isamu aiming a punch at his head. Kakashi was able to shake off the Naruto's and dodge the punch, but they all jumped back and smiled. As Kakashi wondered what they were smiling at, Hinata held up the two bells and threw one to Naruto.

"Hmm, well I'm impressed. But Isamu still as to be tied to a stump."

After Isamu was secured to the stump, Kakashi gave Hinata and Naruto bentos.

"Ok you two, feel free to eat, but you can not give any to Isamu. I have something I need to go do, so I'll be back then." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Hinata and Naruto started eating, and Isamu's stomach growled. As it did, Naruto decided to give some food to Isamu.

"No Naruto, I can't take that. I don't want you to fail because of me." Isamu told him.

"I don't care. Take some."

"N-no Naruto, I-I don't w-want you to g-get in t-trouble ether. I-I'll give h-him some o-of mine." Hinata said as she stood and gave some of her food to Isamu.

"N-no, Hinata, I-I can't." Isamu stuttered.

"I-I don't c-care." Hinata said as she feed some rice to Isamu.

Next thing they knew, a huge explosion happened in front of them and Kakashi appeared.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GIVE HIM ANY FOOD!" Kakashi bellowed. Hinata immediately passed out, while Naruto fell down.

"K-kakashi-s-sensei, w-we c-couldn't j-just l-let h-him g-go h-hungry." Naruto stuttered.

"AND WHY NOT!" Kakashi yelled.

"B-because h-he's our teammate, and you don't let them down." Naruto told him as he regained some courage.

"WELL THEN!" Kakashi yelled. "You pass." Kakashi said just as Hinata regained consciousness.

"…W-what?" Naruto asked.

"I said you pass. The real purpose of this test is to see how well you guys can work together. And how loyal you are to your teammates. Isamu figured out the first part easily. And I tested your loyalty to each other by telling you not to give him lunch. You see, those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon teammates are worse than trash." Kakashi told them.

"Hn, well, now that that's done, can you untie me." Isamu asked.

"Sure." Kakashi told him as Naruto started to jump up and down yelling about finally being a ninja.

After he was freed, Kakashi told them that they will start there official missions tomorrow and disappeared. Naruto decided they should go celebrate and they decided to go to Ichiraku's. Isamu told Hinata that they can see where is with the gentle fist tomorrow, and they left to go celebrate, all of them excited to start missions the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Mmm, hey. I've kind of lost my inspiration to continue this story. But, if I get 10 reviews by next Saturday, I'll keep going. If not, I'm going to start on another story idea I have.

Oh, and I have a challenge for you guys. It's a basic one. It's a Bleach and Naruto crossover where Naruto's mom wasn't Kushina but was actually one of the female captains or vice-captions of the Gotei 13. Rules, they have to find out about him, not already know at the beginning, and how they met Mintaro needs to be told. It also has to be set during the Bleach timeline, but does not have to be at the same time as Naruto events. Younger Naruto preferred, but not needed. It has to be heart warming too. Oh, and it can take place mainly in one world, or go back and forth between each. Please message me if you decide to take this challenge, I will be putting this on my profile too. Alright, see you all next week.


End file.
